From WO 2007/025773 a dispensing system is known, which system includes a dispensing apparatus and disposable container filled with a portion of a substance. This known system is highly suitable as a beverage dispensing system, wherein the substance dispensed from the disposable container is mixed with water, e.g. cold or hot water, possibly carbonated water. As disclosed in said document the substance can be dispensed directly from the disposable container into a drinking receptacle, the water preferably also being dispensed directly into said receptacle.
The system also is suitable for substances that are not to be combined with water or another liquid, e.g. pharmaceutical products, food products other than for beverages, animal food products (e.g. for fish), detergents, soaps, synthetic oil products, grease, glue, etc.